My Sarah Jane
by itsthetruth
Summary: Before he'd realised she'd captured his hearts, it was too late. Now, he's going back to see her as he realises she's the one thing he needs after all these years. But things change, people change, she's moved on without him. But he had to show her one more time, just what he could do, for her and her family. 11/Sarah Jane
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - This is set after The Big Bang for The Doctor and after Goodbye, Sarah Jane Smith for Sarah Jane, so it's pretty much linear. The only difference is that the events of 'Death Of The Doctor' never happened. It will be AU for both series from this point on. Enjoy :) **

"The boy who waited." The Doctor smiled, leaning against the door, watching Amy and Rory dance slowly. "Good on ya mate." He sighed. He was absolutely pleased for his two best friends finally tying the knot after a few little naughty cracks in time and the universe exploding getting in the way, he just wished he could be as happy as they were. That's when his thoughts drifted over to the woman who stole his hearts a long time ago. Of course he'd leave her behind to go back home, faitfully dedicated to his planet, if only he knew they'd stab him in the back in the end. His Sarah Jane. He tried his best not to think about her, all the heart break he'd caused her. He sighed to himself, turning and leaving to The TARDIS.

He stood in Amy's backgarden, unlocking The TARDIS.

"Did you dance? Well, you always dance at weddings, don't you?" The Doctor turned round and looked at River.

"You tell me."

"Spoilers."

He reached into his pocket and took out River's diary, handing it to her. "The writing's all back, but I didn't peek."

"Thank you." She smiled.

He handed her her vortex minipulator. "Are you married, River?"

"Spoilers." She chuckled.

"River...who are you?" The Doctor sighed.

"You're going to find out very soon now. And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes. Now, go and see her, you know you want to." She said before teleporting away.

...

The Doctor leant against the console, back in his normal tweed, after dropping off Amy and Rory at a planet on its honeymoon.

"No, I can't." The Doctor whispered to himself, shaking his head at the thought of going to see Sarah Jane. The TARDIS made a whirring sound before it stopped and The Doctor looked over at the scanner, where The TARDIS had landed on the corner of Bannerman Road. He sighed and shook his head at his ship, she always did have a soft spot for Sarah Jane, before walking out of the doors and along the road. He stopped nervously infront of Sarah Jane's house before walking past her little green car and up to the door. He knocked a couple of time nervously before the door swung open and he was met by the face of her, his Sarah Jane. He caught his breath, he'd done it, he'd managed to come back to her without bottling it. She smiled right through him like a stranger as she held open her front door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Not quite sure... how long it's... been." He said nervously and slowly.

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah Jane smiled as she listened to Luke tell Rani and Clyde all about Oxford, her son was growing up. Of course, she could have her own baby, after travelling with The Doctor and all the alien encounters she'd had since, she'd notice her body clock had slowed down massively, but she'd never found anybody else.

"I'll get it." She said, snapping out of her thoughts as she heard the knock at the door. She left the attic and headed downstairs, opening the front door to be faced with someone she didn't recognise - The Doctor. "Can I help you?" Sarah Jane asked, smiling right through him.

"Not quite sure... how long it's... been." He said nervously and slowly. That's when she noticed, of course she'd always tell when it was him, it made sense, the last time she saw him, she was convinced he was regenerating.

"Nearly 2 years." She replied calmly before she looked him up and down. "You definitely regenerated then. Thought you were, when I last saw you."

"Mm." The Doctor mumbled.

"Thank you, for Luke. If you hadn't ran out and got him out of the way... I can't begin to imagine what would have..." She began to whisper, looking down.

"Sarah Jane-"

Her head snapped up, tears in her eyes, "Where did you go?" She asked angrily. "You could have come back, just so I knew you were safe! I've seen you regenerate before, I've seen so many of your regenerations, what if you ended up in another regeneration coma or..." She shook her head and gripped onto the door tightly. "You knew... You _knew _that I knew you were regenerating, and you just kept going, you never let anybody help you!"

"Sarah Jane-"

"No, you listen to me! It's been a hell of a day, I was nearly killed by a Qetesh, but Luke, Rani and Clyde were there, like they always are. I was stuck in that cell, the life being sucked out of me, I really thought it was the end! And I just hoped, maybe you'd appear, even if I did die, I wanted to die knowing you were ok!"

"Well, you're a idiot then!" He joked.

"Did you find someone else?" She asked, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"Amy and Rory." He smiled at the thought of his two companions. "Mr and Mrs Pond."

"But not any more?" She frowned.

"Oh, no! They're on their honeymoon. I took them to a honeymoon planet, it married a asteroid." They both laughed, smiling at each other.

"Why are you..." She began to feel drowsy. "Here?" Her eyes rolled backwards and she started to fall, being caught by The Doctor.

"LUKE!" The Doctor shouted as he scooped Sarah Jane into his arms and up to the attic.

"Mum!" Luke exclaimed as The Doctor carried her in and layed her on the sofa.

"Is she going to be ok?" Clyde asked. The Doctor took out the sonic and scanned her before sighing with relief and putting it back into his pocket.

"Just knackered from the Qetesh." He sighed.

"Who the hell are you?" Rani exclaimed.

The Doctor frowned at her, "I'm The Doctor!" He said, turning back to look at Sarah Jane.

"You're not the Doctor!" Clyde said.

"Mum said you regenerated." Luke muttered.

"She'll be ok, I promise." The Doctor smiled at the three teenagers as they all gathered around Sarah Jane.

**Please Review!**


End file.
